Naruto Uzumaki: world swap
by supremebandit
Summary: a branch off story of my Naruto Uzumaki rightful heir, Naruto's seal was messed with by Orochimaru stabbing him, and now he has to deal with having the past of the cannon Naruto, how will our #1 hyper actie seals master handle this?


**This is the new branch off of my other story, and it is, Naruto Uzumaki: the rightful heir: world swap, I hope this story path works out, if I ever ruin it, please inform me, I will try to keep it entertaining, but I may just end up not doing this if it fails, also, I might let you all vote on the one I work on, maybe, but this new idea allows me to branch out more, and if any other writers are reading this, you may use my branch idea if you want, I don't mind, it just means that I was able to help others out, well tell me what you think**

**====last time====**

**we ended with Naruto having Kyuubi's chakra sealed away from him and his body falling on a branch, but what if, Orochimaru stabbed a seal on Naruto's back, dealing with his claim of having a seal to keep him alive, what if that seal's Kyuubi chakra, was released and threw Naruto into another time line?like say the cannon? Meaning, Naruto will have to deal with everyone seeing him as the deadlast, when he has more power than even his sensei, and now, with one seal gone wrong, because just like the typical guy, Naruto didn't bother reading the warning label, which Kyuubi tried to tell him about, meaning, when you screw with life and death, it comes back to bite you in the ass... and now, Naruto will learn why, you don't screw around with life, or death**

**===during Sasuke's little episode when he woke up with the cursed mark===**

Sasuke was about to break the arms of Zaku, until everyone who was there heard a scream that sent chills down their spines, and smelled burning flesh, everyone turned to see Naruto sweating and panting, while trying to rip his black shirt off, (Sakura had used his orange jacket as his pillow, so he isn't wearing it, and, if she didn't in cannon, just go with it) and after successfully pulling it over his head, and throwing it on the ground, everyone was introduced to a sight they would never forget

Naruto had several markings(his seals) burning themselves onto his body (yes, he tattooed them on himself, but when they are burning into your skin, and he doesn't have Kyuubi to heal him, it kinda hurts ten times worse) then he said something weird

"i gotta release that seal" everyone almost looked curious, until Naruto stood up and made hand seals, then upon grabbing his right wrist with his left hand, his fingers began to glow blue, and gave off a few sparks, probably from overpowering the jutsu, and he jammed his hand into a round strange seal on his stomach, shouting "five-pronged release!" and with that, red chakra burst from Naruto's body, and seeped from the markings, as they all turned black, and Naruto settled down, falling to his knees, panting

"what the hell was that?" Dosu, was a bit too open about his curiousity

Naruto looked up at the other gennin, and upon seeing Neji, reaching toward him, with his right hand, he said something that shocked everyone

"nee-san... help" and he fell forward, unconscious, why Naruto called Neji nee-san, they were all curious, and two were shocked, and it was only two cause the third person was out cold...(lee if you can't remember)

everyone looked at Neji for an answer, and all he did was shrug, and look away, and Dosu got Zaku and Kin together "well, since we are no match for you Uchiha, we leave our scroll here, and in return, we leave with our lives" Sasuke looked at them and walked after them, right past their scroll, until Sakura did her thing with the hugging and crying... and then we have teams 7, 9, and 10, all waiting for answers, assuming Naruto had a reason for calling Neji brother, Sasuke was having flashbacks to when he begged for his older brother for help, and then for him to stop tormenting him

"wow, I feel like I was just in an oven" and Naruto saved him from having to remember anything else

but Neji was straight to the point, like always "why did you address me as your older brother? You don't even know me" although you could tell there was less anger in his voice then what he tried to put into it, almost as if he wished Naruto actually was family

"what do you mean? I've been calling you nee-san ever since I gave you those gloves?" and Naruto seemed to be out of it still...

"what gloves?" Naruto looked at Neji, and noticed something, there was coldness that wasn't there before,

"enough, obviously, he is a bit delusional, but maybe he can explain what all these markings are" and Shikamaru just wanted his curiosity answered

Naruto crawled backwards a bit, and grunted as he stood up, and as his sleeping bag fell from his form, everyone took in his physical changes, he had a four pack with just laying there, which actually got a blush from the three females there, and an eye twitch from several of the guys, and Lee almost hugged him for how youthful he was, being able to gain muscles from just laying down was a great feat in itself but Naruto cracked his neck, and looked at several seals, created a shadow clone, the clone nodded, and went poof, it was almost like he was looking himself over, and it kinda seemed scary... and Naruto looked at them and raised an eye brow

"didn't Orochimaru place a seal on you too Sasuke?" and Naruto got a nod from Sasuke "can I see it?"

Sasuke sat down and Naruto went over and looked at it, Naruto placed a finger on Sasuke's seal, then his finger seemed to glow "alright, that is a very powerful seal, though why he had to put part of his soul into it is strange, unless..." and Naruto went wide eyed and stepped several feet away from Sasuke, and Sasuke got curious

"unless he wanted to what?"

"unless he wanted to transfer something into you..." Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sasuke went wide eyed...

"what the fuck does that fucking mean you*******(several words later, that are so bad, this story would be forced to be rated mature if put in) what would he want to put into me anyways!?"

"i don't know, could be a child, it is similar to the caged bird seal of the Hyuuga" that got team 9's attention "and unlike it, it is actually a bit more advanced, meaning, I should be able to contain it, but it will most likely just remove Orochimaru's control over you" Neji chose now to ask something

"are you saying you could remove the caged bird seal?" as Naruto nodded, Neji stepped back a bit. This boy could free him from his prison, but he thought it would be impossible, then Tenten had to try to help her teammate

"prove it" everyone looked at her "if you are as good as you say, remove the caged bird seal from Neji" Naruto gave Tenten a look, then walked over to Neji, and removed his headband, looked seriously at it, and made a set of hand seals, placing his right palm on Neji's head, a small seal was placed over the caged bird seal

"what did you do to my head!?" Neji was furious, this boy claimed to know him, and then screwed with the caged bird seal, he was gonna get some answers

"that seal I placed on your head is a guard seal, it makes the seal useless, so now whenever a main branch member uses the seal, it won't effect you" Neji looked shocked

"how do I know your not lying to me?"

"piss off a main branch member that isn't Hinata and find out, you Byakugan will still be sealed when you die, but now, your not a slave, the seal is made to keep the caged bird seal from effecting your brain cells" Neji almost wanted to hug the boy "now to deal with the other pedophile's seal" Neji gave Naruto a weird look "can you come up with a different reason for why old guys would want to turn women, men, and/or children into slaves?" that made Neji go wide eyed "what? The Hyuugas can see through solid objects, and they have a seal that kills you if you don't obey, you have a better word for them?"

Tenten, Sakura, and Ino all looked at Neji with raised eyebrows, then a question came to mind

"i wonder if Hinata has looked at a guy naked with her Byakugan?" and Ino was brave enough to ask

Naruto shrugs, and picks up a rock, focuses chakra into it, and watches as the stone turns into a little statue, it almost looked like a small Sasuke, placing the stone on Sasuke's neck and making one handed seals with his right hand, purple chakra went from the seal on Sasuke's neck into the little statue, and the mark spun in place and disappeared, while the rock gave off a dark glow, and handing the statuette to Sasuke he walked over and sat down

"man, that took a lot out of me" Sasuke had to ask

"so have you come up with an idea of what the snake bastard did to you?"

Naruto looked himself over, not finding a puncture wound from where he was stabbed, he decided to talk with the Hokage about it, and so, he needed an excuse

"he used a seal that messed with my head, I went through a whole maze of shit, did you know that my mind scape looks like a sewer?"

everyone raised an eyebrow, and Ino once again had to comment

"get your mind out of the gutter"

=====several days later at the preliminaries=======

Hinata was extremely jumpy, and almost scared, her cousin was not glaring at her, she actually swears he smiled at her once, and now, she is cowering behind Kurunai, as he stands down the pathway from her, as Sasuke is facing off against some no named Konoha nin, but Kurunai, Kiba, Shino, and even Guy were all on edge, Neji did not glare or even privately insult Hinata, and it scared them, almost as if he knew something they didn't, and it would be something so good, Neji was about to talk about youth instead of fate, and it honestly scared all who knew him, especially poor little Hinata, but what scared more people, was the change in Naruto, he had the damned orange jump suite, but the jacket was opened and he was bare chest, and when he first walked in, Hinata was drooling, she checked him with her Byakugan, and knew it was Naruto, so, she was actually wanting to jump him, and almost did, but before she took one step, she fainted...

Sasuke was facing down his opponent, and as he found out, he was able to suck chakra, so, Sasuke started making hand seals, Kakashi, Anko, Sarutobi, and Orochimaru widened their eyes in shock, as Sasuke breathed a fireball out and caught his enemy by surprise, and ended up roasting him, and as if to torment Orochimaru, Sasuke lowered his the collar of his shirt, when it was facing Orochimaru, and the sannin saw something missing, Sasuke didn't have the cursed mark, and Anko and Sarutobi also didn't see it, which shocked them, they were certain that Sasuek would be Orochimaru's target, had Orochimaru failed to bite Sasuke?

When Sasuke got to his team, Naruto handed him a scroll, which when asked what it was by their sensei, he told him it was the sexy no jutsu, with that everyone just got annoyed, and on to the cannon matches, with everything going the same, till

"yahoo!!!! hey! Akamaru! We got a free pass, this is gonna be an easy win" and the dog boy was already in the arena, and Naruto just jumped down with him, Kakashi and Kurunai both thought the same thing, 'poor Naruto'

"you might as well give up now dead last" Naruto raised an eyebrow towards the dog boy

"too bad I don't have my zanbato" that response raised several eyebrows "but I can do with what I have" and with that, Naruto bit his left thumb and ran it along a seal on his right chest, and with a poof, Naruto was had five paper birds flying around him, and now Karunai was curious, and Kakashi had a curiously placed fear of the paper, he didn't know why though, strange

"begin" and with that, Kiba rushed at Naruto, with several experienced ninja slapping their heads, the idiot was rushing an unknown enemy with unknown abilities, no one ever saw Naruto using flying paper, and they noticed why when the paper birds gained beaks, or kunais, and went after Kiba

Kiba saw the projectiles coming, he bent back to dodge them, but when he saw what they were aiming for, he had to jump back

"you tried to nuder me?!" several guys covered their jewels, and two certain girls were actually grateful, though one would be too shy to admit it, and the other would only half way deny it... guess who

Naruto shrugged "and i'm sure you peeked in on your female teammates when they were naked in the hot springs as well"

"how the hell did you know that?" and Kurunai wanted him dead, while Hinata was almost crying, 'Naruto-kun is supposed to be the only one to see me naked'... for obvious reasons

Naruto bowed his head, his hair covering his eyes, and he spoke in a cold dead tone, it scared everyone who knew him

"you need to learn to respect other's privacy, and i'm just the person to teach you" when Naruto looked up at the boy, Kiba began to sweat, he never thought he would be seeing eyes with such coldness, especially from the dead last, and so, when the five birds floated back into the air, and started to swirl around Naruto, Naruto bit his thumb, and swiped it on another seal, and this time he went up in smoke, the next thing people saw was a brown Naruto with green hair and red eyes, it also looked like he had bark hanging from his hands instead of fingers, he also seemed to have slabs of bark instead of feet, then the next thing they noticed was his mouth, it seemed that it was extended, into a tube made of bark, and not to mention, he seemed shorter and naked, what he said next shocked them all

"it's time to blast you to hell and back" what he said had little to do with what shocked them, but the fact he had a strange squeak to his voice, it sounded like he was trying to talk through a straw with a high pitched voice, and it annoyed a lot of the people there, but when he shot a strange seed at Kiba, and though Kiba dodged the attack, the crater it left in the wall behind him, left an impression on many there, then Naruto chuckled a bit, and then dashed at Kiba, and Kiba went into his man beast mimicry, and jumped away, and now it seemed like it was speed vs. speed, and Naruto shot another 'seed' at Kiba, this time however, Kiba barely dodged it, and had a tear in his jacket

"what the hell are those?"

"they are actually called deku nuts"

"so you spit out nuts huh? Man, talk about gay" and the Kiba was sent flying from a back hand that caused him to have countless splinters in his right cheek, as well as a cut up face, looking at Naruto, everyone saw that his hand had spiked out, Kiba glared at him, then, Naruto inhaled, puffing out his chest, then when he started exhaling, it almost sounded like countless, small canons firing at once(think smg), and then he had to jump to the side to avoid hundreds of little 'bullets' that were way faster, but weaker than the nuts, but they were not stopping "what the hell?"

a strange voice responded to him though, it sounded deep, but powerful, "well, those are called deku seeds, the deku shrub form is able to shoot a single bullet at you, dealing great damage, or multiple bullets, that would be able to disable, or, if hit enough, they could kill you as well, I guess it depends on which he would prefer to do, blast a giant hole into your chest, or fill you with hundreds of little ones"

when the voice appeared, everyone turned to see a buffer dark brown skinned Naruto, with bright brown hair, while the other seemed to be made of a short tree, this one looked like a beast made of rock, with black eyes and also had rocks covering his back, seemed taller than the normal Naruto, he also seemed to be a bit on the chubby side, but the muscles in his arms warned you about calling him fat, the fact he was naked, like the short brown one, raised some questions about how these two races reproduce, but then, a cooler, more calm voice spoke

"we are the three ancient races that use to roam the world, the first guardian tribes, of the forest, mountains, and the waters" this Naruto seemed to literally looked like a fish out of water, the long fin tail from the back of his head had nothing to do with the assumption, but the extra fins coming from his blue forearms, his clear blue eyes on the other hand, gave off a gentle feeling, then the fact it looked like his blue skin was literally all there was to him, considering he was naked as well

the brown one spoke "i am a goron, and you should know my race's strength is unmatched"

then the blue one "i am a zora, my race's swift skills and underwater breathing, have saved my race from extinction countless times"

the short one went last "i am called a deku shrub, my race's abilities with archery is unmatched, and the way my race stayed alive, was defeating our enemies from getting too close, the forests hold unknown predators after all, but alas, nothing lasts forever, we have all died out, and do you wanna know something funny?"

most of the older generations were now curious, mostly because they never heard of these races before

the blue one answered "the humans moved into the forests, bit by bit, and chased the shrubs away, and they came to the other two guardian races for help, and we did help them, but without the proper nutrients being in the ground, their race was not able to reproduce, so, they died down shortly, the gorons fell shortly after"

"yes" now the goron, the passing of the story was almost as if this was all one big video game scene, of very low quality... "the humans were so greedy in their search for power, they entered into our mountains, and with that, the iron, the rocks, and our homes, they all were destroyed and or harvested, we lived in the mountains, and the humans destroyed them in search for things like the iron, or sometimes even gold, before the humans destroyed the mountains of the gorons, we might have offered them the iron they wished for, in exchange for allowing our friends to have part of their forests back, but in the human's rush and greed, they paid us no mind and destroyed our homes, the stole our food, and without food, we were as good as dead, so we tried to relocate like our friends, but before we found a suitable home"

"the humans finished them off" now the tree guy again, I mean come one, how can one story take three guys to tell it "no matter how much the gorons searched, they couldn't find a good enough place to live, they of coarse were able to find food for a short time, but then it happened, the humans, while searching for iron, caused an explosion that dropped a wall of rocks in the way of their escape, and as the rocks fell, not all the gorons were able to escape, some were crushed, others were halfway crushed, but those that survived, went to the zoras for help"

the blue one took the story from there "throughout all of this though, the humans were slowly killing off the zoras, by poisoning the waters they swam in, it started with a few of the elder zoras getting sick, then it started going to the children, none of us knew why it effected them first, but we tried everything, and then the water started showing signs of pollution, and then we knew, the humans were using our waters to dump their garbage, their trash, and then the gorons and what was left of the deku shrubs came to us, requesting help to fight off the humans"

"that's right" the goron again "we wanted to reclaim our homes, so we decided to fight back, we were supposed to be peaceful and watch over the lands, but you humans just destroyed it, so we set out to reclaim and heal the lands, we would have been willing to live along side the humans, but they acted before they talked, they just destroy, they cannot create"

several of the veterans were actually strarting to cry, one being Kakashi, he knew what it was like to watch your best friend being crushed by a rock, and it hurt worse than he would have ever imagined, but then, a familiar voice joined in, the voice of the original orange clad knuckle head,

"and yet, they were defeated, the humans looked at them and scoffed" what everyone saw, scared them, when they turned to see Naruto, he had fox ears, right along with nine fox tails "the guardian races were forced to retreat, and then they begged for mercy, and the only ones to come to their aid were the eleven guardians of the elements, one of them was the Kyuubi, the guardian of the forests, and Shukaku, the guardian of the deserts, but the humans continued to do as they please, and when they were threatened, they worked faster, bringing death to everything, including themselves, in the end, the elemental guardians were forced into a sleeping state, and the guardians tribes were forced into extinction, the story you have yet to hear is"

"ours" what people saw next, almost looked irritating, it looked like a less busty version of Naruto's sexy jutsu, but she was wearing some strange get up(just put her in Shiek's clothing), she also seemed more battle fit, and a bit taller, like she was more muscle then bust "we of the garuda, were a female tribe, only females, and we lived in the deserts, my race was dead the moment we stopped receiving help from the other guardian races, we lived out in the deserts, and we survived countless life times, but when the humans went through the deserts, they didn't care, we were forced into retreat countless times, whats worse is they never killed us, if we were to strong to be broken into sex slaves, they destroyed our wills until we were willing to work in the mines they stole from the gorons" everyone looked shocked "and when you are beaten that badly, you lose your ability to have a family, some of us even took them up on their offer to be slaves"

that shocked everyone there, and it raised some questions

Sarutobi was curious enough to want answers though and seeing as this may be the only chance he would get, he asked "and why? If your race is so powerful, why surrender?"

"have you ever had a family before old man?" Naruto to everyone's shock had the answer, while the garudo looked down, and after receiving a nod he continued "how happy were you when your wife told you about your first child?" his answer was a face of understanding "the garudas pride themselves on their strength, but no matter how hard you look, not being able to have a family, will make you think twice, the garuda are all female warriors, they have the pheromones to be able to always have female daughters, some only ever wanted to have a family, but when the humans came and took them, they beat a couple of women to the point they were unable to have a family, and in one case, to stop her from having a family" several of the females were in shock "but enough of the history lesson, don't we have a match to continue?"

"yes, but how do you know all of this?"

Naruto pulled out a strange seal, and showed it to Sarutobi "this seal, when it has the DNA structure of a being, it allows me to recreate my DNA structure so I become them, I solved the problem of turning into one with the use of the shadow clones" and with that everyone noticed a subtle thing that seemed strange, the zora seemed to have three thin gills on each cheek like whiskers, then there was the three small lines of rock that were on each cheek of the goron, while the shrub looked like it had it's whiskers carved straight into his cheeks, and the garudo had the whiskers like Naruto would normally have his, while Naruto still only had his scars, but what people noticed, was all five were circling Kiba, the goron and garuda were getting ready for a fist fight, the shrub was taking deep breaths, preparing to launch a deku seed/nut, the zora's forearm fins lengthened into blades, while Naruto was preparing to launch himself at the boy as if he were a Inuzuka, though he has extra limbs the Inuzuka lack, but...

and as if by some unseen command, Akamaru jumped on Kiba's back and turn into a clone, and then the battle began anew, Naruto reacted first by rushing Kiba, Akamaru jumped off his back, but when the zora jumped at Akamaru ready to hack him to bits, he ducked and kicked out with his right leg, and as the zora jumped back, a brown ball rolled right into Akamaru, launching him into the wall, the junin were all in shock, the abilities these races were showing were outstanding, but looking down at them, they noticed, the garudo threw the goron, and as Naruto was trying to strike Kiba with his claws, Kiba would focus on his claws, then be reminded Naruto had tails, nine of them, and then, as Kiba jumped back to catch his breath and retaliate, he had to dodge the deku seeds being launched by the stupid shrub bastard, and then the junnin realized something, you would seriously need to outnumber these races to have any chance of victory

and then they saw the people attacking one race at a time as a battle strategy, what they didn't see was a motive to attack peaceful races, who mostly just kept to themselves... unless you just killed them for no reason... and that raised plenty of questions

a scream of pain brought everyone's attention back to the arena, and Kiba was pinned to the ground by five tails that barely missed him, leaving nice big gashes on his limbs and torso, while Akamaru was pinned down by two fin blades, as well as a foot from the zora and garudo, and the proctor called it

"winner, Uzumaki" the four races disappeared in puffs of smoke, as well as Naruto's ears and tails, leaving a lonely normal Naruto walking up the stairs, when he passed by Hinata however

"N-N-N-Naruto?" as he looked at her, she looked at him, then looked away then down and held out a small circular container "it's a h-h-healing o-o-ointment, for y-you n-n-Naruto-kun"

Kurunai looked at this and smiled "just except it Naruto" Naruto looked at her and just raised an eyebrow and walked over to Hinata, grabbed the ointment, while putting his hands on Hinata's and Hinata gained a huge blush

"your really cute when you blush, you know that Hina-chan?" Naruto had an honest smile, and Hinata almost feinted, and she just looked at Naruto with wide eyes, and he took the ointment and walked off to his team, placing the ointment in his pocket, and Hinata heard growling, turning around, she saw a bleeding Kiba, and a sore Akamaru, she grabbed Akamaru and started babying him, as well as bandaging up his wounds, Kiba on the other hand had to deal with what the medics did for him, cause his team refused to be nice to him after what he said in the arena, and now, everyone gasps as the next two names reveal themselves as Hinata Hyuuga vs. Neji Hyuuga

=====the end=====

**alright, now remember to actually tell me if doing something like this was a good idea? Cause I have no idea what to expect of it, though it does create more work, it also allows me to show more of what my ideas are, and also, I can go back and do the whole Naruto and Kiba swap thing, and you can all see how it would go if I swapped them instead of having them stay on the same teams as in cannon, but I shall let you all decide if I should continue doing this idea or not, it all depends on if I want to have another story or not**


End file.
